


"Present" Day (Kageyama's Birthday)

by Lilzy



Series: Seasons of Haikyuu!! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Again both of them are dumb, Established Relationship, Hopefully it's worth the waiting if anyone was waiting for it, M/M, This is really a short little thing I was supposed to post 3 weeks ago oops, kageyama's birthday, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilzy/pseuds/Lilzy
Summary: All Kageyama wants to do is practice his jump serves outsideORThe weather sucks and Hinata is a man with a plan.





	"Present" Day (Kageyama's Birthday)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I know I was supposed to post this on Kageyama's birthday, but the holiday season happened and I got a little lazy (like usual) and so this didn't get finished until today. It's funny because I really wanted to post on time and I totally could have if I was disciplined.
> 
> Anyways, thanks! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> *Rated Teen because of Kageyama's potty mouth (and by extension, my own)
> 
> Please note: I'm so lazy that I only did one or two read-thru's of this work. I will come back and edit it better later.

For his birthday, all Kageyama wanted to do was eat cake, practice serves in his backyard, and get some jogging in. But it seemed that the universe had other plans in store for him.

First he woke up shivering under his covers in his fairly darkened bedroom for it being after daybreak. He pushes up on his elbows and reaches towards the window near his bed and feels the paned glass. It’s ice cold. He flinches and rubs his hands together to generate some heat. Kageyama rolls out of bed and looks out the window. The sky is cloudy and grey, the ground below is covered in a foot of snow.

Kageyama frowns and crosses his arms, less in anger and more because his room is chilly. He kicks his door open and stomps down the hallway, searching for his parents. He finds his mother and father in the kitchen, hearing whispering. Mrs. Kageyama notices her son in the kitchen threshold and rushes up to him, pushes him out.

“M-mom, what the heck?” he asks, his voice croaking. He just wanted water, dammit.

“Tobio, get back to bed. You’re not supposed to be in here,” she explains, continuing to lead him to his bedroom. “Get back in bed and pretend you’re sleeping,” his mother demands. What a really ridiculous request; she sounds like Hinata. Kageyama scrambles back into bed obediently as his phone vibrates on his bedside table. Speak of the devil, the person texting him is Hinata.

_Dumbass:  
_ _Happy birthday, Kageyama! (๑❛ᴗ❛๑) <3_

_Kageyama:  
_ _Thanks._

_Dumbass:  
_ _What are you doing today? (・ o ・)_

_Kageyama:  
_ _Nothing. There’s snow._

_Dumbass:  
_ _But there’s no snow at the gym? ( ツ  )_

_Kageyama:  
_ _School is closed for holiday break, dumbass. I doubt the gym is open._

_Dumbass:  
_ _What if I told you it was? (  ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )_

_Kageyama:  
_ _I’d head over there. But there’s at least a foot of snow, but maybe I could make it?_

_Dumbass:  
_ _Guess you’ll have to find out! I’m already here, waiting. Toss to me!_ _ヽ( ^ o ^ )丿_

_Kageyama:  
_ _Ugh, fine._

_Dumbass:  
_ _Yay! ( ◠ ‿ ◠ )_

Kageyama smiles unwillingly and throws his phone onto the mattress beside his pillow. He tucks himself into bed and dozes off accidentally. Sometime later his room is noisy, he wakes up, startled. Kageyama opens his sleepy eyes to see his parents holding a platter of breakfast treats and a large glass of milk. The teenager props himself up immediately to receive the food and thanks his parents. 

“Happy Birthday, Tobio,” they both say softly, apologetically, just realizing their son was actually asleep when they first shouted the phrase while entering his bedroom.

They sit at the edge of his bed and observe Tobio devour the breakfast sausages and toast quickly. Next to go is the several layered pancakes dosed in syrup. It’s quite amazing to watch their son inhale every bite, but the pacing is extreme, even for him.

“Slow down,” his father suggests, frowning. “Are you in a hurry to be somewhere?”

Tobio makes sure to fully swallow before replying. “Yeah, meeting Hinata,” he admits before taking another large bite of pancake and a gulp of milk.

“You’re always meeting that Hinata, huh?” His father scratches his head, wondering if his son finally had a friend he actually liked and wanted to hang out with. Mrs. Kageyama starts laughing awkwardly, stands up, and motions her husband out of the room. Mr. Kageyama does so, confused, but not questioning her actions. 

“Okay Tobio, have fun. Promise you’ll be home for dinner and cake?” His mother asks excitedly. 

”Eh wi, mum,” he says with pancake in his cheeks.

He swallows and repeats himself, “I will, mom.” 

Mrs. Kageyama laughs and leaves the room. 

After finishing his meal, Tobio gets dressed, opting to wear a ridiculous amount of layers in case the gym had the heater on. During regular hours, the school didn’t really bother regulating the temperature of the gym, but the current weather conditions might have changed that policy.

He wraps a scarf around his neck, puts on his heaviest jacket, and steps into his snow boots. He grabs his sneakers and throws them in a bag with a bottle of water. Kageyama yells goodbye and rushes out the door. Hinata has been waiting quite a long time for him. Kageyama is a jerk to his boyfriend, but not _that_ much of a jerk. 

The brisk, chilly wind hits his face, prickling his cheeks and reddening them. Kageyama’s layering system is immediately proved successful, keeping his body insulated and barely feeling the effects of the weather; only his face and hands are freezing. 

Now he’s just gotta walk through a foot of snow all the way to school. Kageyama takes a careful step into the white abyss, leg immediately sinking like it would in quicksand. He trudges through the ice, trying not to let snow slip into his boots. He’s only got three layers of socks protecting his feet and ice will make quick work of them.

Kageyama exits the yard and makes it to the sidewalk. The streets aren’t as bad since the snowplows have cleared away the snow. All the setter has to worry about is the icy patches of sidewalk he could potentially slip on. 

And since almost no one is outside, the risks are even more terrifying. Kageyama takes careful steps, taking twice as long to get to his destination than usual. 

Kageyama’s almost at the school when he gets a series of texts from Hinata asking where he is. The setter sighs deeply. He’s almost there, his hands are freezing, so there’s no point in answering.

His cell phone vibrates repeatedly. Kageyama fishes the device out of his jacket pocket and rolls his eyes. Not surprisingly, the caller is Hinata. Damn, if the guy isn’t persistent.

Kageyama flips his phone open and accepts the call. “Yes?!” He huffs, a bit annoyed and tired from traveling in this harsh weather.

“T-Tobio?” Hinata stutters through the speaker. “Where are you? Did something happen–are you dying?” The red head’s voice is clearly worried, cracking midway through.

Kageyama feels warm suddenly, breathing picking up as he rushes onto the high school campus. The gym is almost in his view.

“Kageyama?” Hinata’s voice whispers.

The setter realizes he forgot to reply and slows his pace to respond. “I’m almost here,” Kageyama says simply. “Bye.”

“See ya soon,” Hinata giggles and ends the call. The setter is confused about his boyfriend’s sudden change of emotion, but he pushes it out his mind. Kageyama pockets the phone.

Finally at the gym, he slides the door open and enters. The gym is dark, except for the one emergency light beaming a soft glow in the middle of the court. It’s eerie type shit that Kageyama doesn’t want to deal with.

He whispers to himself. “What the actual hell…”

There’s a click noise. Kageyama is immediately blind, his hands quickly covering his eyes in a shield to protect them from the bright lights flickering on. 

“Happy Birthday, Kageyama!” Several voices yell.

The birthday boy uncovers his face to see his teammates all gathered a few paces away, smiling at him. Kageyama frowns, not completely understanding what is happening at the moment. They all give him some time to think.

And a minute of waiting pays off. The birthday boy parts his mouth open, but doesn’t say thank you or compliments their party planning. Rather he… yells.

“Dumbass! You made me walk all the way down here through a foot of snow to give me a surprise party?! What the hell, I almost froze to death. You lied about playing volleyball too–” 

“Who said anything about not playing volleyball?” Hinata pipes up, dashing right up and getting in Kageyama’s face. In his hands is a volleyball. The setter looks more surprised and excited about that than the actual party.

To prepare to play, he starts shedding his layers. First his sweatpants, then his leggings. Underneath of all that is practice shorts. Kageyama tosses off his jacket, sweater, and long sleeved shirt. That leaves just a white t-shirt. All of his clothes are flung everywhere before he kicks out his feet and sits on the ground. There, Kageyama can easily remove the two layers of extra socks on his feet and replace his boots with sneakers.

Kageyama swears he can hear Tsukishima whisper, “What the fuck” to Yamaguchi at observing the setter’s quick change of wardrobe.

But he doesn’t give a shit. Hinata has stars in his eyes and a volleyball in his hands. Kageyama isn’t going to miss a chance at playing with that dumb idiot. Even if it embarrasses the shit out of him.

Everyone on the team forgets about the extravagant (well, by teenage standards) party decorations, the small snack buffet, the party games, and the hand-made two tiered cake and gets ready to play a game of their favorite sport.

They play a couple of sets, players of teams switching around every few points to keep the game interesting. No one keeps their own personal score in this play style, not even the two eager first years that always keep a tally. 

After all the guys stop to take a water break, and all have gotten a piece of cake, Daichi hands Kageyama over a small package wrapped with a ribbon bow. Before the setter opens it, the captain speaks.

“It’s a gift from the whole team. We hope you like it,” Daichi smiles.

Kageyama looks down at the gift delicately and pulls at the glittery ribbon, allowing him to pry the lid off of the decorated box. The setter’s eyes light up immediately. Inside is a framed photograph of the Karasuno team, including the girls, Ukai, and Takeda. It was taken just a few weeks ago, after a particularly satisfying practice match against a top school in another prefecture. It’s not even a professional type of shot. The blurriness of an up-close face matted with orange hair is a tell-tell sign it was taken on a certain cell phone. The selfie features everyone in the background smiling or making ridiculous expressions behind the “photographer.” 

Kageyama feels warm. The gift is so embarrassingly thoughtful and definitely not what he was expecting. After looking at the snapshot again, he’s finally able to form words. 

“Thank you, everyone. I… love it?” He starts out strong but his voice lowers to whisper as he feels instant remorse at his very emotional response.

Before he can do anything to retaliate, his teammates quickly run and jump onto him, dogpiling him like they would at the end of any winning match. It’s more of a group hug in this case, but he’s used to it so he just puts his arm around the person who got to him first, Hinata.

“Thanks for tonight. It was fun,” Kageyama softly admits to Hinata, while surrounded by everyone he cares about. Luckily, no one can hear them (little does he know, Tsukishima is snickering along with a few other teammates).

“I’m glad you liked the party,” Hinata smiles. 

“I don’t care about the party. I’m talking about the game!”

“Shut up,” the red head laughs.

Kageyama bends down, kissing his boyfriend in hopes of silencing the giggling. It doesn’t work, he hears a _click_ along with laughing increasing ten-fold in volume. He whips his head around, realizing the whole team noticed that. But Hinata smiles up at him, holds up his phone and shows the setter a photo of the two of them with mouths pressed against each other with the team goofing off around them.

“Gotcha again!” Hinata announces, a devilish grin on his face.

Kageyama blushes while reaching for the phone, trying to destroy the evidence.

“Give it to me right now!” Kageyama demands, while Hinata makes a break for it.

“Never! Bye guys, gotta run!” Hinata slips through the crowd, puts on his jacket and is out the gym in seconds. 

The setter growls, running after him. “Dumbass!” 

Hinata might die tonight, but if you ask him, it was worth it.

__________

_By the time he finds his boyfriend, it’s too late. Hinata has already uploaded the photo onto a photo-saving service so he will always have a copy of the file. It takes a few minutes for the birthday boy to forgive his boyfriend for what he has done._

_As they walk home hand-in-hand, Kageyama demands they stop by the store later to print out that photograph so he can at least hang it next to his birthday present. Hinata laughs, pulling his boyfriend along, knowing exactly where to go._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please look out for my next work in this series! :)


End file.
